leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tracifer/Kavai or Zavala (cant decide) - The Samurai's Blade
Kavai or Zavala (cant decide) The Samurai's Blade Ive had this idea for a champion for a while, and didnt know where to post it for the possiblity of the developers to see it. So instead of it sitting in my head, i figured id put it here. This isnt 100% thought out, i just wanted the idea out there, so the developers might like it and pick it up and tweak it a bit. - Kavai's look would be best described as a lot like Soul Caliber 5's "Mitsurugi". The classic samurai with one arm out of the sleeve for quick case fighting sword slashes. With battle scars across the face. - He's obviously Ionian - He uses either Energy, or some new type of mechanic like Energy or Rage. - His "style" is very "anime" where he slashes very fast, but not much happens until he puts his sword back into the case. Then his enemies take more damage. - His play style is very risk/reward due to having to place his sword back into his case to trigger the damage on his enemies. - His attacks do low to mid damage, until he sheath's his sword, causing them to trigger and do more damage. - He is an AD carry or fighter. His Abilities Passive (Samurai's Honor) - Kavai's basic attacks do more damage to enemies facing him and causes them to bleed for a small amount, if their backs are turned they do less damage and no bleed effect. Q (Skill Shot) Kavai charges VERY fast in a straight line damaging all in his path. One big slash, ending with his sword arm raised and out to his side. Dealing decent damage to all, but dealing more damage if he stops and uses his Sheath Sword ability... Causing risk/reward... Using the Sheath Sword will make him stop in his tracks to finish the ability and deal more damage... Or he can use this and just run away not using his Sheath Sword, dealing moderate damage, but getting away without having to stand still to sheath. W (Rice Cake) - Causes Kavai to eat a rice cake, fully depleting his energy (or whatever mechanic), but healing him for a percentage of his health, higher percentage the more "energy" he had when he ate. (Using his Sheath Sword ability directly after, causes him to throw the left overs at the closest champion, dealing low damage and blinding (or slowing) them depending on the amount energy used) E - Kavai slashes 100 very stylish fast strikes in a cone infront of him. (Using his Sheath Sword ability directly after causes this ability to do much more damage.) R - (Sheath Sword) - Causes Kavai to stylishly twirl his sword around infront of him, and place it back into the sheath on his side. Causing all attacks prior, to instantly deal more damage. He cannot move while performing this action. (Causing the risk/reward style) Has little to no cooldown. And there you have it, this is my first character i ever thought of, please dont give me TOO much flack about it. Like i said, i mainly just want the IDEA out so the developers might be able to tweak him a bit. Thanks guys, Trace Category:Custom champions